


Mistress of my Heart

by TheMiddleChild6368



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Crows, Cute, F/F, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Forbidden Love, One Shot, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiddleChild6368/pseuds/TheMiddleChild6368
Summary: A long time ago, (Y/N) went to Maleficent in an attempt to save the Mistress of all Evil from further darkness. Instead of the touching turn around (Y/N) had expected, Maleficent cursed her to become a wingless fairy. Even this couldn't sway the admiration (Y/N) felt for the Mistress of all Evil and when she runs into her again, things take a different path than the first. Love comes about in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Maleficent (Disney)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mistress of my Heart

As a fellow fairy, I have to say that the little fairy valley in which I grew up, was full of racism.

Maleficent, earning herself the name 'Mistress of All Evil' was a fairy once, and she still is today.

Though she's long forgotten her wings and instead acts like a witch.

And maybe she is a witch now, her evil deeds blackening her heart.

Still, I can't help but mourn for her innocence, taken from her too early by a selfish man.

The other fairies here in our valley blame Maleficent for her misfortune, but I disagree.

Sure, cursing Aurora, attempting to kill King Stephen, and putting an entire kingdom to sleep wasn't the smartest decision.

But that doesn't mean it was all her fault.

"If you're so infatuated with her, go find her! Maybe she'll take pity on a fairy with no wings!" Little miss perfect snickered, fluttering the translucent appendages sticking out her shoulder blades (they were gorgeous, large, and glittery) before flying away.

Rolling my eyes I ignored the ache in my chest. Poppy was always like that, the harsh truth bubbling past her lips without a filter.

' _Honestly_ ,' I huffed out a heavy sigh, ' _she could stand to sugar coat a bit more.'_

Still, Poppy wasn't wrong.

Though she doesn't know why I was a wingless fairy.

It was my fault, really, I shouldn't have thought such an isolated woman would have responded kindly to me.

Especially after she went through something so traumatic. Prince Philip had killed her, but she brought herself back and had stayed holed up inside her stone fortress ever since.

So when I clambered my way into her home, uninvited, Maleficent cursed me to be a wingless fairy for all eternity.

Perhaps I had offended her, to think I - a new fairy - could save her from the darkness.

"We're a lot older now, you'd think Poppy would've grown up."

Lucia, my only friend here in this lonely valley, was leaning against a large tree trunk.

"Maybe, but I don't think we should overestimate her. It's just cruel to carry expectations she could never reach." I mocked, holding up my finger like my old magic professors.

Lucia giggled, pushing off the tree and falling in step with me.

Other fairies flew over my head, their wings a vicious buzzing in my ear.

"She's not wrong though, you really need to stop this. Maleficent was a terrible fairy. She's everything we've sworn against! Admiring her like this is going to send you down the wrong path." Lucia warned me, just like she's done a thousand times before.

Shaking my head I forced a smile.

"You've got it wrong Lucia. She's a powerful fairy, and I don't just mean magic. She's a force to be reckoned with, and I just-"

"Just stop (Y/N)! That's enough! Are you trying to summon her here?"

I snapped my mouth shut, cringing back as Lucia and I looked to the vast blue sky.

Many fairies fear Maleficent, talking about her was almost forbidden. They feared that if she was mentioned too much, she'd bring herself back to the valley and destroy everything.

"Whatever," I mumbled, watching a crow flying overhead.

"Didn't she have crow minions?" I asked, squinting my eyes at the sky.

"Yeah...oh my fae, did you see one?"

Lucia's wings fluttered, fear etching itself over her face.

Shaking my head I flashed her a nervous smile.

"Of course not. I'm just messing with you."

Lucia humphed, punching my arm before flying away.

Biting my lip, I look back to the crow.

It flew down and perched itself on a high branch, watching me with its shiny black eyes.

"You're not with her, are you?" I whispered, watching it flap down another branch, then another and another.

Soon it was eye level with me, tilting its head and cawing.

Shushing it I stepped closer, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"You've got to be quiet!" I hissed, my fingertips brushing the top of its feathery head.

Then its claws came down on my arm and flew off, taking my charm bracelet with it.

"Wait! Come back!" I called, running after it.

Fairies stopped to watch me chase a bird, wingless and slow as it flew over the treeline.

Ignoring the whispers, I continued after the crow.

The wood was dense, a bit overgrown. I dogged low branches and animal homes, keeping my ears out for the cawing of the crow.

Eventually, I reached the end of the woods, Maleficent's territory coming up fast.

Huffing to catch my breath I watched the crow caw once more, flying over my head three times before taking off again.

Rolling my eyes I headed after it, hardly paying much attention to where I was going.

It wasn't until I tripped, my knees smashing into rock and scraping the skin.

"What do we have here?" A voice whispered, feminine and sensual as it caressed my ear.

Snapping my head up, I gazed upon the very fairy that tore the wings from my back.

"Maleficent." I couldn't stop the tremble in my lungs but I at least managed to stand up.

"Oh my, you're trembling. What's a young fairy like you doing so far from home?" She pouted, petting the crow that stole my bracelet.

She took the chain-linked charm from its mouth, holding it up to her face.

"I see, my precious little friend stole this from you, didn't he?"

I nodded, stepping back a little as she eyed me.

"It's very important to me," I mumbled, fidgeting in my spot.

Maleficent hummed, taking a small step closer.

"I see."

Then she was behind me, her hand holding the bracelet in front of my face.

"It would be such a shame if something happened to it."

She reached down, her fingertips trailing along my skin and I shuddered at the featherlight touch.

"Take better care of it."

She dropped the bracelet into my palm before walking past me and heading away.

"Wait!" I found myself calling out.

She turned back to me, beautiful and ethereal as her cape swept at her feet.

"Thank you," I said, holding the bracelet to my chest.

"Thank you for not taking anything more from me."

Maleficent raised a brow, tilting her head.

My eyes were drawn to the horns on her head and the sharp green glow in her eyes.

"Taking more from you? Darling do you mean your wings?"

She stepped closer again and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

Not trusting my voice I nodded, looking off to the side at the barren rock.

"Oh my dear (Y/N), I was helping you."

Snapping my head to her I waited for an explanation, but none ever came.

"How?" I prompted, creasing my brows. Maleficent smirked, it was so very evil, yet the sweetest anyone's ever sent me.

"Being with those fairies would just bring you down, I was merely freeing you from them. I've been waiting for you, but it seems my friend here grew impatient."

I glanced at the crow perched on her shoulder, its eyes shining with glee.

"But...why?" I asked, hugging myself.

Maleficent sighed, suddenly so very close to me.

She reached out, brushing back my hair and running her fingers down my jaw, tilting my chin up.

"Because you're the only one to ever believe in me, and I knew from that moment on you would be my little fairy."

I gasped as she leaned in to press her lips against my ear, her hand running down my back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but they would never have let you leave with your wings."

Then she pulled back, smiling down at me.

"I...I don't understand."

I looked up at her, she was so much taller than me.

Her face was slender, with sharp cheekbones and dragon-like eyes.

She was regal and alluring, a very dangerous combination.

"(Y/N), I want you to be my fairy." She spoke like a queen, tilting her head and bringing her hand up to run her thumb along my bottom lip, her eyes lighting up with a magical green glow.

"And I'm going to be your witch."

"But..." I trailed off, distracted by the delicate tilt to her lips.

"You're not a witch."

Maleficent smiled and it sent my heart aflutter.

"You're so very sweet." She murmured, leaning in and planting her lips against mine.

I gasped, consumed by her passion.

This was it, this was heaven.

She pulled back and I couldn't stop myself from chasing after her for a moment, fluttering my eyes open to see her smirking down at me.

"Oh," I said, letting her delicate hand grip my wrist and lead me further into her stone fortress.

Smiling, I hurried to fall in step with her.

' _I never really cared about those wings anyways.'_

Yet as I turned to look back towards the valley, I jumped in surprise.

My wings were back.

"With them, those wings would have flown you down to hell. With me, I'll teach you how to touch the sky."

And how was I supposed to ignore that?

Maleficent was my dark fairy, Mistress of my heart, and with her, I could fly.


End file.
